


Emeralds or Saphhires

by SummerHours



Series: Lukanette: Main Timeline [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, if you're looking for adrienette don't expect it to last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHours/pseuds/SummerHours
Summary: Marinette relapses into her feelings for Adrien when she hears he left Kagami over another girl. But will it be everything she expected?This is a Lukanette origin story of sorts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette: Main Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848451
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	1. The News

Miracle Queen… happened. Kagami and Adrien had sort of started dating, their parents approved of them spending time together so they were actually able to go on a couple dates. Marinette saw this and felt… she wasn’t quite sure how she felt. She thought she was unhappy, but she wasn’t sure. She and Luka had begun spending more time together, platonically. She knew he liked her, although she never missed an opportunity to question that. Marinette was planning on asking Luka out when she heard the news and her mind exploded.

Adrien had broken Kagami’s heart and she had blamed another girl for the situation. Marinette’s thoughts raced to the front of her mind, competing over importance. What if it was about her? Of course, it wasn’t… Who could it be? Should she try to pursue Adrien again? She had relapsed.

Marinette had to talk about it with someone, but she didn’t know who! She thought of inviting the girls over but Kagami was now part of ‘the girls.’ If she didn’t invite her it would be rude and awkward if she ever found out! She thought of talking to Alya privately, but- no she did call Alya.

\---------------

“Hey, Alya!” Marinette immediately stretched her arm out to distance herself from the phone as Alya’s voice assaulted her ears. 

“GIRL DID YOU HEAR!?”

She cautiously pulled the phone back, “yes,” she said quickly, outstretching her arm again. 

“GO GET HIM!!” 

“Okay, okay, please stop shouting.”

“Fine. So what’s the plan?”

“I don’t know, those never went too well. Plus I’m not even sure I want to I think I have feelings for Luka and-”

“Come on girl. You’ve wanted this boy for so long, you’ll regret it forever if you don’t shoot your shot!”

“That’s fair.”

“Plus! Apparently he likes someone and don’t think I haven’t noticed how he’s been acting differently around you now! He totally has a thing for you!”

“You really think so? I didn’t want to think too much of it but-”

“Yes! Oh my goddddd. Girl. He was with Kagami for what… a month? They weren’t that serious, I’m sure you can at least test the waters.” Marinette knew she had winked with that one.

“Okay. I- I’ll _test the waters_.”

Alya laughed, “okay, keep me updated!”

“Okay!” Alya hung up. “Oh no. What just happened?? I feel like I didn’t explain anything!” Marinette looked at Tikki! “What do I do??”

“Who else can you talk to?”

“Honestly,” Marinette sighed, “Luka is such a good listener… I kind of want to talk to him about it but I feel like that would just be cruel.”

“Marinette, I’m sure he won’t mind. If he’s the voice of reason you need then go to him.”

“Okay...”

\---------------

Marinette found Luka on his bed, where the captain said he’d be, with his electric on his lap. “Hey, Marinette, what’s up?” She frowned and his smile shifted to concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I feel like a really bad person for doing this.”

“You could never be a bad person Marinette.” She exhaled sharply.

“So… I thought I was over Adrien but then he broke up with Kagami and apparently it was all over some girl he liked and Alya thinks it’s about me and all the sudden I feel like- I feel- I can’t stop thinking about him! What if Adrien does like me? What if he doesn’t? Should I even bother? What if I’m just unlikeable? What if he actually hates me? What if-”

“Marinette.”

“Yes, Luka?”

“Stop.” She gulped at his command, he was rarely so… forceful. She _liked it!?!?!_ “You’re amazing! I’m sure it’s about you, I’m sure he does like you. If he doesn’t he’s dumber than I thought, and that’s saying something.” She chuckled, he smiled. “You should go for it. You’ll be kicking yourself forever if you don’t even try.”

“That’s what Alya said.”

“Alya is your best friend for a reason.” He reached out his hand and gave hers a gentle squeeze. “Do what your heart tells you is right, Marinette. It will lead you to the right place.”

“Thanks, Luka.” He smiled weakly.

“Now go and get him, tiger!”

“Okay, okay.” She left Luka alone, closing the door just in time to miss him blink off some of the water welling at the edges of his eyes, a ghost of a smile still lingering.


	2. Datedrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!

Marinette saw Adrien every day in school, this was where she had initially noticed the behavior change. He would talk to her more, look at her more, joke with her more, ask her about herself more. Although the latter was usually in vain as Marinette always managed to quickly turn the conversation back on him. He also laughed at her jokes, which was a significant upgrade to the usual  _ huh? _ look. She was pretty much the same as she had been before though. Still jittery and stuttering; “Hey, A-Adrien, d-did you by any chance d-d-do the hommework?” She finished with a little smile.

“Yeah, need to copy?”

“Mhm!” She took his paper and quickly mirrored his answers.

“Hey, Marinette?” She hummed in response, “Are you busy this weekend?”

“No, I- W-what!? Why!?” The homework suddenly disappeared from her mind as she tried to figure out if she misheard him or if he meant it platonically or if she was thinking way too much about a simple question…

“Well, I was wondering if...” he flicked his eyes down then back to hers, “if you’d like to go on a date with me this weekend?”

“Uh...” Marinette’s brain was mush, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t  _ breathe _ !?

“Yes!” Alya swooped in and saved her from whatever mess was ensuing, “she would love to. What will you do?”

“Well, I was going to ask her th-”

“You like fencing right?” Marinette knew she couldn’t let Alya do everything for her, “why d-don’t we try that?”

“Okay! Sounds good to me!”

“Okay!” Then the teacher was there collecting homework.  _ Fuck. _

\---------------

And then they were fencing. She was doing well enough for her lack of experience but she was a little bored. She fought people nearly every day as Ladybug and she was realizing fencing was a bit predictable, but Adrien seemed to be having so much fun. He kept telling her about all the crazy fencing opponents he’d faced, Kagami took the cake of course, but he sounded a little sad when he talked about her so Marinette asked him about one of the other opponents. “I have to go to the- uh- l-ladies room! Be right back!” Marinette ran into the women’s restroom and checked to see she was alone before locking herself in a stall. “I thought I liked this...” she confided in her Kwami, “Tikki, I could have sworn I enjoyed fencing before. What happened?”

“I don’t know, Marinette? Maybe your experience as Ladybug has sort of ruined it for you?”

“I don’t know… maybe? I suppose that could be it. I-” she was cut off by the sound of the door opening. She quickly flushed the toilet and left, deciding she had discovered the root of the problem. 

\---------------

Their date had ended and he had offered her a ride home, she obliged. Now they sat beside each other in the back seat. Adrien smiled at Marinette, albeit a little awkwardly, and placed his hand atop hers. Her hand had been sitting on her knee, now his was as well. Something about that just didn’t sit right with her so she gently moved their hands to sit in the middle seat with a smile. “I hope you had fun!” It didn’t really sound like a question, but it also kind of did? “I know I did.”

“Y-yeah!” she smiled at him again, although this time it was a bit more plastic. “It was s-super fun!” She looked away from him, trying not to seem suspicious. 

“Good. We should do this again som-”

“How about we do something else?” She cut him off, trying her best to keep her desperateness from leaking into her tone, “next weekend, would you like to come over to the bakery? We can try baking something!”

“Uh- Okay, yeah! That sounds fun!”

“Great!” 

\---------------

Marinette flopped into her bed, her pillow absorbing her face. “Tikki, do you hink everyhings okay?”

“Marinette, it’s a little hard to hear you when you’re laying like that...” Marinette turned to face her Kwami.

“Sorry, I just asked if you think everything is okay.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like with Adrien and I? I didn’t enjoy that date… I think it was just because of the fencing but still!” 

“Marinette… it was the first date! It’s okay if it wasn’t perfect!”

“I guess I was just- I don’t know what I was expecting...”


	3. Bake Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette date #2, it's a disaster. Marinette has a realization... or two.

The week sped by, but Marinette couldn’t decide if it was because of her nerves or her excitement for the coming weekend. Now it was Friday and the last five days had been a complete blur. She faintly remembered Alya and Rose drilling her about the details from her fencing date with Adrien, Juleka asking her to tailor some of her clothes after a recent growth spurt, Chloe being particularly nasty with her, and something about geography in class. Then the bell was ringing, class was over, and Adrien was walking home with her.

\---------------

The walk was quiet, Adrien would occasionally mention something about the week but between Marinette’s lack of recollection and her inability to speak around him the conversation ended up being one-sided and subsequently short. At one point he reached for her hand and they held each other’s hands as they walked, their palms were pressed together, fingers curled around to the back of her hand. “Hey, Maman!” Marinette waved to her mom as she and Adrien entered the bakery.

“Marinette! Adrien! How was school?”

“Go-”

“Gre-” Marinette and Adrien began at the same time and paused, looking away and giggling awkwardly. “It was good.” Adrien finished.

“Can we use the kitchen upstairs to bake?”

“Sure, honey! Have fun!”

“Thanks, Maman!” Marinette led Adrien up the stairs. “So I was thinking we could make something simple, how does chocolate chip cookies sound?”

“Great!” Adrien smiled up at her. “I don’t bake too often though.”

“That’s okay! Just follow my lead!”

“Okay!” She stopped them in the kitchen and started bouncing around pulling an assortment of powders and some other items from the fridge. He stood and watched, stunned by her speed. 

The baking was a disaster, Marinette was shocked by Adrien’s behavior. His measurements were always very off, she was nervous to point it out in case she’d upset him but she couldn’t hold it in anymore! “Adrien, you should level off the measuring cup before you pour it. Otherwise, it won’t be an accurate measurement.” She thought her voice was cheerful enough. 

Adrien frowned a second, “Oh… oh no I didn’t do that for the sugars!” He frantically looked around the kitchen before quickly dumping the still unleveled cup of flour into the mix and grabbing an egg. Before Marinette could stop him he cracked the egg and added it as well.

“Wait- Adrien! That’s three eggs! The recipe only calls for two!”

“Yeah, I know, but since I added too much powder it will balance it out. Right?” She didn’t know how to tell him that wasn’t right. He was adorably oblivious and it was a little endearing. That was until she taste-tested the batter and found it to be way too sweet. That was when she realized Adrien had mixed up the flour and the white sugar. When she pointed it out to him he smiled sweeter than the dough and just laughed it off. It was no longer endearing.  _ How does he not care!? _ She thought,  _ how does it not even phase him!? _ She quickly looked away to breathe before she revealed her anger. 

\---------------

“Alright,” She slid the cookies into the oven and set the timer, anxious to do everything herself from that point forward. She was really hoping this wasn’t a total waste of ingredients. “Now we wait!”

“Sounds good, could I use your restroom?” She nodded and pointed toward the bathroom. As soon as he was gone she groaned.

“Tikkiiiiii...” the little Kwami zipped in front of her and frowned.

“I’m sorry Marinette, let’s talk after he leaves though. Okay?”

“Okay.”

\---------------

The cookies were terrible, they were flat and too sweet and hard to eat. As soon as Adrien walked out the door she threw them out, desperate to hide the massive failure from her parents. She was now back in bed, this time her head was on its side so she could be audible for Tikki. “What is wrong with me?!”

“What do you mean, Marinette?”

“I’ve always thought Adrien was so perfect and we had so much in common and our relationship would be so easy! But now...” she sniffled, tears building in her eyes, “now I’m not sure anymore! Adrien is- he’s great! He’s sweet and carefree and I don’t know why it doesn’t feel right!”

“Well Marinette,” Tikki’s tiny paw patted her shoulder. “Let’s talk about it! Here...” she zipped off briefly and returned with a notebook and a pencil. “Let’s just talk through it all and figure out what’s wrong!”

“Th-that’s,” Marinette wiped her eye, “that’s a good idea, thanks Tikki.” She took the notebook and started making a Venn diagram of her and Adrien’s traits. She thought this would easy but she immediately hit an obstacle. On her paper sat two overlapping circles, ‘Adrien’ was printed over one, ‘Marinette’ over the other. She had written ‘fencing’ under Adrien, “I could have sworn I liked fencing,” she muttered. ‘Baking,’ was in her circle, ‘fashion’ in the overlap. She was writing the ‘g-’ of ‘general combat’ in the overlap when she paused and bit at the end of the pencil. “Tikki...”

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Adrien does fencing and Karate and Kung Fu...” she trailed off a little, “he spends a lot of his time fighting. He seems to enjoy it a lot. I-” she furrowed her brows, “I like a good fight but that’s… that’s a lot of combat.”

“I suppose it is,” Tikki spoke cautiously, unbeknownst to Marinette, that still wasn’t all of the fighting he partook in.

“I was going to write general combat for both of us because we both do a lot of it but I’m not sure I enjoy it like I thought I did- like he _ does… _ You know?”

“Tell me more, it helps to talk things out!”

“Okay...” she paused, pursing her lips slightly in thought, “I- I really thought Adrien and I had more in common but I’m starting to realize I didn’t actually like the things he did. I just did  _ because  _ he did.” The tears started to well again and she looked at Tikki frantically. “Who even am I? Am I just a shadow of Adrien Agrest!? Am I even a person?”

“Marinette! Marinette! You are still unique!” Tikki rushed and hugged Marinette’s neck, speaking softly and gently. She floated in front of her crying chosen to look in the eyes, “you may have subconsciously changed a few things about yourself for Adrien but you are still you! You aren’t a shadow! If anything...”

“Tikki, is this going to be a metaphor?”

“Yes, but it’s not one of the weird ones I swear this one makes sense!”

“Okay...”

“If anything you are like a drawing that has been completely colored except for one little spot!” Tikki floated toward Marinette’s heart, “it’s an easy fix!”

“Okay… I suppose you’re right Tikki.” She took a deep, calming breath, exhaling as she spoke, “do you think that’s it? The problem is that I have trouble being Marinette around him?”

“I would wager that's a big part of it.” She sat on Marinette’s shoulder, “I think it also comes down to your souls.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette’s eyes widened a little at the mention of something so spiritual, so out of her control.

“Well… you have a creative soul, a  _ maker’s _ soul,” she explained, “Adrien is more of a user, a-”

“Tikki!” Marinette may be discovering she didn’t love Adrien as she thought but he was still her friend and she would not stand by Tikki’s insult.

“No! Not like  _ that _ , Marinette. It’s not a bad thing. I just mean he isn’t the type to make something new! He’s the kind of person who  _ uses _ things that already exist. I mean…" she paused, briefly, "he’s a model and you’re a designer.” Marinette gulped at the lack of a metaphor, it wasn’t some expression or general statement with comfortable leeway, it was the truth. It was a simple fact. “In my experience, as a bit of an immortal being,” she laid a hand on her chest and straightened her posture proudly, and they both laughed. “I have noticed that, simply put, creators and users can work but usually there’s just some off about it. Maybe it's a lack of balance? I’m not sure.”

“So you knew it wouldn’t work from the start??”

“No!” Tikki rushed to defend her silence, “I said it  _ can _ work!” 

“Hmph!” Marinette crossed her arms and looked away.

“Okay fine! I knew.” Marinette thanked her for her honesty, “I didn’t say anything because I knew if you didn’t try it and know for sure you would never see its flaws.” Marinette gulped again, more hard truths. Then her eyes widened.

“Oh my god! Tikki!!!!” Tikki looked at her confused, “now I have to break up with Adrien!” Marinette threw a hand over her gaping mouth, “and I really DO like Luka! I should’ve knowwwnnnnnn!”

“It’s okay Marinette! You’re feeling for Adrien seemed stronger!”

“Because it was an obsession!” She hissed, Tikki couldn’t help but laugh at Marinette’s complete turn around once she had realized the truth. “Oh my godddddd!” Marinette groaned and rolled over in bed, Tikki giggled even more. 

She floated to her sleeping spot and called out to Marinette, “go to sleep, we have a weekend to think things over before you have to see him again!” Marinette groaned again.

“I’m not going to be able to sleep but ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is low-key how I hope the show plays out. And by low-key I mean really.


	4. Breakdrien

Marinette spent the weekend tailoring Juleka’s clothing, the sewing helping to calm her mind. She and Tikki discussed how to go about everything in length and were still deliberating.

“I think you should do it in class! First thing! The longer you wait the worse it will be!”

“I know Tikki, but in class? In front of everyone?? That’s just cruel.” She lifted her foot from the pedal as she adjusted the fabric. “Maybe I just shouldn’t do it? He seems to be having fun, I’ll just wait until he isn’t and then-”

“No! Marinette! You’ll be miserable the whole time! Just bite the bullet and get it over with!” Marinette frowned.

“Fine. You’re right.” She buzz of the sewing machine resumed, “I’ll tell him after class though when there are fewer people around.”

“Are you going to tell Alya before or-”

“Shit!” The machine stopped again, Tikki zipped around worries Marinette hurt herself, “I forgot about Alya!” Tikki sighed, “I’ll tell her after.” The machine resumed, “I love Alya but she would probably try to talk me out of it.” She paused, pensively. “Or- I don’t know, maybe she wouldn’t? It’s not a risk I can take right now.”

“Alright, after the break-up and after class.” Marinette groaned at the ‘b-word’ as she deemed it.

“Yep...” she sighed.

\---------------

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien was so cheerful in class, it made Marinette feel like the worst villain ever.

“Hey!” She smiled, she did still like him and enjoy his company -- just not in a romantic way. “Can… Can I talk to you after class?”

“Uh, sure!” He turned back to the front of the class, seemingly oblivious. Until Nino whispered something in his ear, presumably after eavesdropping, and Adrien frowned, slouching in his chair. Marinette’s heart sunk. She looked down at her paper too fast to notice Alya look at her, sympathetically questioning her words. Marinette felt hot like everyone was watching her, burning her with Superman-like laser eyes. She felt Tikki tap her side,  _ no. I am the superhero _ , she thought, _ I can handle this. _

The class felt like it dragged on forever but when the bell rang she wished it had still been dragging on. The room emptied until it was just her and Adrien, Alya had given her a little shoulder squeeze before walking out.  _ Did I tell her? _ Adrien turned to her. Marinette clumsily moved herself and her stuff to Nino’s seat and faced Adrien so that their faces were more leveled.

“So… what did you… want to talk about?” She smiled weakly at him.

“Adrien I-” she took a deep breath, hoping it would help her produce a coherent sentence, “I really like spending time with you and you’re a really good person but-” she saw his throat bob in a gulp and felt like she swallowed a rock, “but I think we just… work better as friends?” There was a silence, she explored his emerald eyes for any semblance of a response.

“Okay,” he exhaled, “thank you for being honest with me.” He smiled halfheartedly at her, “I’m glad we get to stay friends.” He looked off despondently. Marinette was about to ask if he was okay when he spoke again, “the bell’s about to ring again, we should get to class.” He stood and walked out. Marinette followed him through the door but parted ways with him on her way to her next class.

\---------------

“Do you think he was upset, Tikki?” Tikki shrugged insufferably.

“I don’t know Marinette, he walked out fast but he seemed civil enough? We’ll see tomorrow!”

“Okay.” Marinette stared at the dress she had just finished. She sighed and pushed back on her chair, wheeling to a different part of her desk. She thumbed through the pile of folded clothes she had finished tailoring. She had finished all of Juleka’s clothes but she wanted to do more. “Tikki this feels incomplete… like I’m missing something.”

“Ask Juleka if you can embellish any of her clothes while you’re at it?”

“Okay.” She tugged her phone off her desk and texted Juleka. 

M: _ Would you mind if I embellished some of your clothes? _

Juleka responded rather quickly.

J:  _ no nok urself out _

M:  _ Okay thanks lol _

J:  _ im pretty sure that was my line but ok _

J:  _ hey u came over a couple weeks ago right? _

M:  _ Yeah, sorry I missed you. _

J:  _ wat did u say to him _

M:  _? _

J:  _ luka _

J:  _ dont be dum ik u talked to him _

J:  _ wat did u say to him _

Marinette swallowed hard. Did something happen? Juleka seemed almost defensive, but it couldn’t be too bad… could it?

M:  _ I just told him I was having trouble deciding something and he helped me come to a conclusion. _

M:  _ Why do you ask? _

J:  _ well hes just seemed a bit down since that day _

J:  _ i mean he hasn’t been talking much and he only plays sad tunes _

Marinette trapped her breath in her lungs with a gasp. She nearly dropped her phone.  _ What have I done!? _ She thought.

J:  _ i wouldn’t think much of it but it usually doesnt last this long _

M: _ He’s been like that for the past two weeks? _

J: _ i mean _

J:  _ he was a little better this week but he still isnt eating much _

J:  _ did i mention he hasnt been eating _

_ What!? _ Marinette was shocked, she felt terrible. Juleka wasn’t making her feel any better.

J: _ look i dont mean to be rude mari but im pretty sure u did this and if u dont fix him soon i will kick ur ass so hard u wake up in yesterday _

M:  _ I’ll see what I can do…  _

M:  _ I’m sorry… _

J: _ just fix himmmmm _

Marinette nearly threw her phone, she was furious with herself. She had been so selfish! How could she make it up to Luka? “TIKKI!”

“What!?”

“HoW dO i FiX tHiS!?”

“Uhhhh I don’t know!” Marinette was in hysterics, Tikki buzzed around her frantically. “Why don’t you just work on some clothes! It should help you calm down.”

\---------------

After finishing up a little rose pattern on one of Juleka’s dresses she had an epiphany. “Tikki!”

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Find me a teal fabric and that black one!” She gestured to her material drawer while manically drawing something in her sketchbook. “You know the one, right?” Tikki nodded and smiled as she dropped a pile of material on Marinette’s desk.

\---------------

She worked on her project over the next couple days and found herself finishing it Friday night, perfect timing. She admired her work; a teal tank top with a white embroidered snake coiled around its midsection, its face staring up at her. She had sewn a long-sleeve black fishnet-style mesh over it, the mesh almost looked like scales against the teal. She imagined Luka in it and smiled. “Alright Tikki. Now I just sleep and I’ll do the rest tomorrow right?”

“Right!”

“Good.” Marinette thought that would be the easy part, but sleep was actively escaping her that night.


	5. The Delivery

Next thing she knew she was stumbling onto the boat, a suitcase of clothes rolling behind her. “Hey Captain,” she called to Anarka. 

“Aye, lass!” She eyed the suitcase with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh! These are clothes!” Marinette explained, “Juleka said she went through a growth spurt?”

“Aye, she did.” The Captain laughed hardily. “Well, both the lil’ sailors ‘appen to be out at tha moment! Why don’tcha just drop those off in their room below?”

“Sounds good! Thank you!” Marinette rushed into the cabin, eager to hide her disappointment at the lack of Luka. As she approached Juleka’s bed she heard a thud behind her, she turned to see that the suitcase had popped open. “Oh no!” She spun around to pick up the dropped clothes, accidentally spilling more clothes in a circle around her. She sank to the floor, searching for the shirt she made for Luka. Once she found it she fished it out of the sea of clothes and hoisted it over her shoulder. She was starting to try to fold someone the other items when she was startled by the sound of the door opening. She looked up and stood as a very confused Luka stood in front of her, a guitar strapped around his back. “Hey!”

“Uh… hi?” Luka watched Marinette cautiously, she had dropped the shirt in her hands, Luka’s still hanging over her shoulder. She was absentmindedly smoothing wrinkles from her own clothes. “Wh-”

“Would you like to go out with me?” She was appalled by her forwardness. _How did I do that?_ She thought.

“Of course!” His answer was almost automatic, his grin was ecstatic. The expression was mirrored on Marinette’s face. Their sapphire eyes were mutually bright as they met with excitement. The confusion returned but it was painted atop his smile, his tone happily questioning, “why are you in my room?” No response. "Why are there clothes on the floor? Why are you asking me out? Wh-" his question was chopped off with a sharp kiss. It was over in a blink, when he opened his eyes she was teetered on her toes before him.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't ask if that was okay and I'm not quite ready for- I don't know what came over m-" he pulled her into a tight hug. The smell of her conditioner wafted up into his nose as he breathed in her scent.

"It's okay Marinette. An impulse kiss really isn't the worst thing that could happen..." a little blush dusted both of their cheeks, "tell me what you're comfortable with and when. I want you to be happy." She hummed against his chest.

"Thank you, Luka… you're the best." She pulled away from the hug and held his shirt out in front of her. "I made you this! As an apology for being a total selfish bitch and-

"Stop that," he took the shirt from her and gazed at it affectionately before turning that gaze to her. "Marinette… I- you-" he struggled to express his thoughts, "I- you're amazing…" he trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

“Nothing! I-” he looked to the side, “can I play something for you? You know I’m not always the best with words...” he shrugged as punctuation.

“Of course!” He tenderly draped the shirt over a chair nearby and sat on his bed. He pulled the acoustic off his back and into his lap, leaning against the wall. She sat on the other side of the bed and closed her eyes as he began. 

A slow strum danced through the room, he played the same three _longing_ chords again before his voice followed them. “I wanna be your vacuum cleaner… breathing in your dust.” She turned to look at him inquisitively but he just smiled. “I wanna your ford cortina, I’ll never rust.” A strum rang between the phrases, “if you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot.“ he winked, she giggled. “You call the shots, babe. I just wanna be yours.” Suddenly the lyrics morphed from strange to all too sensical. She felt goosebumps racing down her arms as he sang to her, his voice low and soft, the words screaming how he felt about her -- how she felt about him. “Secrets I have held in my heart,” he quickly tapped his chest before returning the strings in time for the next chord, “are harder to hide then I thought. Maybe I just wanna be yours. I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours.” His smile melded into an almost desperate shade of need. He echoed the last sentence twice before slipping into the second verse. She thought her heart would melt. The lyrics were so simple yet so real. She crawled beside him and laid her head on his shoulder while he played. She felt her eyelids starting to droop, she really hadn't gotten enough sleep that night before and his voice was just so soothing…

\---------------

When Marinette’s eyes fluttered open she was briefly blinded. She immediately shut her eyes again and tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep. She woke up… she went to the Liberty… she asked Luka out… she went home… she- wait- no she didn’t go home… Oh my god, she asked Luka out!! And he said yes! She had to tell Alya! She hadn’t told Alya about the break-up… Oh my god, she _had_ to talk to Alya ASAP. Marinette pulled the blanket up to fight off the breeze she felt on her shoulders. WAIT. Was she still on the Liberty!? Suddenly she realized there was a soft lullaby-like melody accompanying the breeze. She bolted up and braced her eyes for the light. 

Luka sat in a chair near her, he looked up at her a little shocked. “Hey,” his voice was deep and soft, comforting. 

“Oh my god...” he chuckled at her, “I fell asleep!?”

“You just dozed off a little, I l-”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“It’s okay! You were only out for a half-hour or so.” This time the chuckle was from another part of the room. Marinette turned to see Juleka sitting next to Rose on her bed. She had a hand firmly gripping Rose’s mouth shut, the other on her own. Marinette gaped at them and Juleka’s hands dropped, releasing an onslaught of laughter.

“You guys are soooo cute!” Rose jumped up and hugged Marinette, “congrats!” Juleka just patted her shoulder and dragged Rose out of the cabin with her. Marinette whipped her face to Luka.

“What did you say to them!?”

He threw his hands up in a display of innocence, “I didn’t tell them anything!” She crossed her arms and raised a brow, “Seriously! They walked in and saw me singing to you while you slept on my shoulder… sorry?” He winced.

“It’s fine, quite the wake-up that’s all.” She took her hair ties out to quickly redo her classic pigtails. She paused and decided to tie her hair into a ponytail instead. His smile warmed her heart. She moved up to sit on the end of the bed, closer to him. “So Juleka told me you weren’t eating...”

“That bitch...” he muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Also, that isn’t true. I _have_ been eating!” As if on cue his stomach growled immediately. She eyed him, “just not a lot...” he said sheepishly, looking away from him.

“Come on, what time is it?” 

He looked at his phone, “1:40 or so.”

“Do you want to go for some food? I’d offer to make something but you sound like you need a lot of food and I don’t want to empty your fridge so… do you?” 

He smiled at her, “sounds perfect...”

They gathered their phones and started to head out of the cabin. Marinette turned to him as she held the door for him, “I’m totally paying by the way.” Before Luka could protest she pressed a finger to his lips, “I don’t want to hear it! I’m the reason you’re so hungry aren’t I?” He didn’t answer, “that’s what I thought. I’m paying.” He shrugged and followed her off the boat. As they walked their hands met, fingers intertwining as they smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Luka sings to her:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyuo9-OjNNg


End file.
